


if you call, I will answer (if you fall, I’ll pick you up)

by kimchitchigae



Series: salt pillars [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying to write agnst but here we are again, M/M, Missing Scene, Soft Roland, Too much emotions, they deserve better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchitchigae/pseuds/kimchitchigae
Summary: ― Твоя жалость и понимание невыносимы, Роланд Уэст.― Я чувствую что угодно, но точно не жалость к тебе, Том Перселл.





	if you call, I will answer (if you fall, I’ll pick you up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/gifts).



> missing scene from 1980

В конечном итоге он все-таки звонит.

Замызганная визитка остается лежать в бумажнике ― цифры впились в его мозг до отвращения хорошо.

Разговор не длится и минуты, а после Том обессилено сползает по стене вниз. Ноги почти не держат, но в этом пожалуй стоит винить виски.

Пить он начал еще с утра.

Когда слышится стук в дверь, Том находит себя слишком трезвым для того, чтобы продолжать считать свой звонок хорошей идеей. В его жизни вообще хороших идей не водилось, но эта была откровенно дерьмовой.

― Открыто.

Роланд заходит, осторожно прикрывает дверь, и тут же находит его, так и сидящего на полу у кровати, глазами. Том слышит щелчок замка.

_(мышеловка_ _захлапывается)_

Роланд ничего не говорит. Только смотрит исподлобья, словно оставляя ситуацию на откуп Тому. А Том…

Том думает о том, насколько чрезвычайна ситуация, когда ты пытаешься после очередной бутылки виски вышибить себе мозги. Все равно дальше нет никакого смысла. 

Особого смысла не было и раньше, но теперь впереди его ждали лишь пара недель бесцельного мотания по мотелям и очень, очень много виски. А потом закончатся деньги, и уже ничего не будет стоять между ним и той пропастью, в которой он очутился. Том очень надеялся, что он наконец уже все-таки окончательно захлебнется своим горем и чувством вины, но вместо этого он малодушно сделал звонок.

И Роланд приехал.

Стоит напротив, смотрит сверху вниз и не спешит осуждать. Роланд и тогда в баре его не осуждал. И потом в машине. И…

Том чувствует как захлапывается мышеловка его собственных мыслей. И это тебе не хлипкая дверь мотельного номера, закрытая пару минут назад. От мыслей не сбежишь. Как не сбежишь от заляпанной визитки с проклятым номером телефона в его бумажнике.

― Это глупо.

― Что?

― То, что ты приехал. Опять.

Роланд лишь пожимает плечами и подходит к кровати. Медленно, слегка неуклюже отставив левую ногу, опускается на пол рядом. Тянется через Тома к полупустой бутылке на прикроватной тумбочке и делает хороший глоток прямо из горла.

― Никогда не был лжецом.

― Ты слишком хорош для того, чтобы действительно приехать. А я, ― Том чувствует, что в его мозгах еще слишком много алкогольных паров, а потому язык становится излишне словоохотливым. ― Мне абсолютно точно не стоило тебе звонить.

Роланд мрачнеет, делает еще глоток и впивается в него не читаемым взглядом. Таким, от которого одновременно становится неуютно и сердце пропускает удар. Он сидит слишком близко по меркам Тома, а потому выдерживать этот взгляд нет никаких сил. 

Том отводит глаза и утыкается в свои едва подрагивающие руки. Присутствие Роланда рядом слишком явное, а Том все еще категорически слишком трезв для того, чтобы этого не замечать.

А ему очень сильно хотелось бы не замечать.

Не замечать чужую заботу и участие. Напряженный подбородок и сжатые зубы. Тяжелый взгляд из-под светлых прядей. Излишне мягкие прикосновения сильных рук.

Что бы там ни было, детектив Роланд Уэст был с ним слишком добр, и Том не видел никаких причин кроме того, что ему действительно было не наплевать.

От понимания этого становилось только хуже.

Потому что причин, почему детективу Уэсту было на него не плевать существовало ограниченное количество.

_(всего две)_

И если Том возомнил себе слишком многое, а других вариантов в общем то и нет, то лучше бы детектив Уэст держался в рамках приличия и уж точно не в коем случае не отвечал на его звонок.

Но он ответил. И он здесь. И Том старается смотреть куда угодно, только не в опасную бездну чужих глаз.

― Мы можем просидеть так до утра. А можем напиться до беспамятства. 

Роланд едва заметно меняет положение ― Том думает, что видимо затекла раненная нога, и ему становится чертовски стыдно ― и продолжает:

― А можем поехать в бар или к черту на рога. Или остать…

― Почему ты приехал?

Том наконец находит в себе силы и поднимает взгляд. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить как сжались чужие челюсти и сдвинулись брови, углубляя и без того тяжелый взгляд.

― Детектив Уэст...вы ничем мне не обязаны. И ваше обещание...Нет никаких причин для того, чтобы его сдерживать. Как видите я в порядке и вам совершенно не обязательно…

Ладонь Роланда поверх его губ кажется обжигающей.

― Я уже говорил, что я не лжец. А ты, ― Роланд мягко ведет ладонью вбок по щеке, невесомо очерчивая пальцами линию челюсти. И так и оставляет ее у основания шеи: Том чувствует слишком интимную тяжесть чужих пальцев за левым ухом. ― Ты совершенно определенно _не_ в порядке, Том.

― Детектив Уэст...Роланд?

Том чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку чужих глаз и рук, но одновременно с этим внутри него откуда-то появляется осознание, что Роланд отступит сразу же, если Том захочет отстранится. Отступит и опять не будет его осуждать.

― Да господи боже, это невыносимо!

Вес чужих пальцев тут же исчезает с его шеи, но Том перехватывает их, не давая Роланду отстранится.

― Твоя жалость и понимание невыносимы, Роланд Уэст.

― Я чувствую что угодно, но точно не жалость к тебе, Том Перселл.

Что-то внутри Тома дает сбой и он вцепляется пальцами свободной руки в отворот щегольской ковбойской куртки Роланда, которую тот даже не потрудился снять. Чужие глаза оказываются слишком близко, а потом он губами чувствует смешанный вкус виски и табака.

_(причина оказывается верной)_

Том отстраняется и понимает, что Роланд читает на его лице слишком многое. Весь водоворот противоречивых чувств, скручивающих внутренности и отравляющих изнутри.

― Мы можем оставить все так, ― Роланд мягко высвобождает свою ладонь и кладет ее поверх руки Тома. ― Я могу остаться, а могу уехать. В любом случае, я не буду тревожить тебя, Том.

― Нет, я… ― Том зажмуривается до отрезвляющий боли в глазах и выдает на одном дыхании. ― Ты единственная причина, почему я еще не пустил себе пулю в висок. И мне все равно почему...нет. Нет, мне не все равно почему ты приехал. И почему ты сейчас держишь мою руку вместо того, чтобы разбить мне лицо.

Смех Роланда звучит хрипло и как будто болезненно. Он отстраняется, снова прикладывается к виски, а потом смотрит на Тома. Смотрит так, что тот впервые осознает, что у Роланда светлые глаза. Теплый орех, а не темная бездна.

― Я точно здесь не из жалости, Том Перселл. И не потому, что я подался в самаритяне. ― Лицо Роланда впервые настолько светлое, что сердце Тома начинает истошно колотиться, отдаваясь шумом в ушах. ― Я бы хотел, чтобы не моя служба была причиной нашей встречи, понимаешь?

И Том понимает. И это понимание движет его руками, притягивающими Роланда ближе. И губами, которые снова сцеловывают алкогольную горечь с чужих губ. Затем, чтобы оставить ее дорожкой от подбородка к шее, в которую Том утыкается пылающим лицом. Запах чужого терпкого одеколона въедается в ноздри.

_(а Тому хочется, чтобы во всю его кожу)_

Роланд скользит руками по его спине и чувствуется пальцами в спутанных волосах. Роланд не торопит и не одергивает. Роланд опять слишком _для_ Тома ― как и всегда до этого ― из-за чего Тому категорически невыносимо.

Невыносимо чувствовать и осознавать, что чужой человек, человек который должен ему буквально ничего, человек которого он не знал еще несколько месяцев назад, человек, которого принес худший день в его жизни, может быть с ним _таким_.

Таким терпеливым. Не осуждающим. Дающим Тому пространство и мягко, но неуклонно изгоняющим все его страхи.

_(и выпускающим на волю его постыдные желания)_

Том не осознает как оказывается на ногах. Еще секунду назад он вжимался лицом в безопасную темноту шеи Роланда, а вот уже протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться. 

Он все еще неуловимо выше, хоть Роланд и кажется по сравнению с ним нерушимым монолитом.

Том наконец тянет прочь тяжелую куртку, и она оседает у их ног на пыльном полу.

Сложнее всего ― не провести по закованным в мягкую ткань плечам, намеренно ощутимо залезая пальцами на незащищенную воротничком шею. И Том себе ни в чем не отказывает. Даже больше: он вдруг ладонью зачесывает назад челку с чужого лица и забывает дышать от открывшихся ему изменений.

А потом он (или все-таки Роланд?) делает шаткий шаг ― и вот уже жесткие пружины дешевого матраса натужно скрипят под лопатками.

Роланд нависает над ним, неуловимо притирается ближе и настороженно смотрит в глаза. Том не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что именно он там видит ― он сам чувствует и ощущает слишком многое, чтобы мочь это переварить и осознать окончательно.

А потому он просто тянется к Роланду. Целует его до тех пор, пока не выгорает последний воздух в легких. Дает им обоим передышку на жадную попытку захватить ртом еще и вдруг ощутимо закусывает чужую губу. Не забыв после провести по ней самым кончиком языка.

Зрачки Роланда резко расширяются, и Том принимает это за сигнал продолжать.

Он с мягкой решительностью исследует языком изрядно покрасневшие губы ― для того, чтобы наконец-то проникнуть им глубже. И в этот момент воздух между ними выгорает окончательно.

Том чувствует на себе чужие хаотичные руки и понимает, что и сам все это время не оставался в долгу. Он тянет ненужную ткань прочь и путается в пуговицах ― так, что Роланду приходится ему помочь стянуть с себя рубашку.

Чужая кожа ощущается лавой под пальцами, и у Тома окончательно сдает выдержка.

Он резко перекатывается, подминая Роланда под себя. Тягуче притирается ближе. Жадно тянется сначала к губам, а потом вдруг приникает к шее и прикусывает истошно пульсирующую жилку.

Роланд на мгновение давится воздухом, а потом откидывает голову назад. Том воспринимает это как разрешение и уже ничто не может его остановить от изучения чужой кожи губами. А потом ― зубами и языком.

_(порядок действий разнится)_

Внутри Тома что-то сладко заклинивает от контрастов. 

От чужой бесстыдно оголенной кожи, когда сам Том все еще непозволительно одет. От того, что Роланд позволяет закинуть за голову руки и прочертить пальцами, а потом и губами, длинные линии вверх до запястий. От того, как удушливо жарко вжимать чужие бедра своими в скрипучий мотельный матрас. От того, как подрагивают светлые ресницы каждый раз, когда Том оставляет на коже зубами красноватый осознанный след.

Роланд полностью отдает себя в распоряжение темных, потаенных желаний Тома, позволяя ему в этот момент все. И Том не спешит отказывать себе, чувствуя как растекается внутри него запрещенное и тягучее. Вскипающее каждый раз, как он ловит долгий взгляд из-под прикрытых ресниц.

Терпение окончательно дает сбой, и Том тянется к пряжке чужого ремня. Пальцы дрожат и не слушаются, а потому Роланд успевает перехватить его руку, так и не дав завершить начатое.

― Ты уверен?

Том вспыхивает и спешит спрятать лицо в спасительном изгибе чужой шеи. Стыдливые пятна румянца буквально горят на щеках, и Том надеется, что Роланд позволит ему эту слабость.

Горячие пальцы мягко оглаживают его загривок, и залезают под до отвращения лишнюю между ними рубашку Тома.

― Я еще никогда не был с мужчиной.

Том надеется, что Роланд расслышит его невнятный сбивающийся шепот. А потом почти задыхается, когда сильные руки сжимают его крепче. И вот уже Роланд подминает его под себя.

Не дает постыдно спрятать лицо и смотрит прямо в глаза.

― Том...Том, ты позволишь?

И Том позволяет.

Позволяет медленно, пуговица за пуговицей расстегнуть видавшую виды рубашку.

Позволяет стянуть ее прочь. 

Позволяет Роланду оставить сухими теплыми губами вереницу поцелуев на своих плечах.

Позволяет расстегнуть ремень и стянуть грубую джинсу.

Позволяет запустить в спутанные волосы пальцы, не оставляя себе возможности отвести от Роланда взгляд.

_(чужая кожа расцветает бледно-красными маками)_

Роланд слишком осторожен. Слишком мягок. Словно в противовес спустившему себя с привязи Тому. Но вместе с тем губы и руки Роланда настолько везде, что Том перестает осознавать реальность.

Она растягивается, одновременно сужаясь до сакральных касаний обнаженной кожей к обнаженной коже.

Том упускает момент. А потом выгибается на лопатках, безнадежно ловя воздух перекошенным ртом.

Язык Роланда оказывается там, где быть его не должно совершенно точно. Но Роланд не спешит останавливаться. Только успокаивающе оглаживает ладонями напряженные бедра.

Тома из жара бросает в холод: все тело колотит крупная дрожь.

И ему хочется сжать пальцами светлые волосы. Вскинуть бедра и оказаться еще глубже. Но он удерживает себя. Только до боли сминает пальцами жесткую простыню.

А потом Роланд на секунду отстраняется, и Том не выдерживает. Сам тянется к его губам, широко проводя по ним языком. Целует и не отводит взгляда от почерневших глаз Роланда.

Руки сами тянутся наконец избавится от жесткой пряжки чужого ремня.

А потом между ними окончательно исчезают барьеры.

Роланд вжимается в него кожа к коже, и Тому кажется, что этого уже слишком много.

Он ерзает. Старается покрыть собой каждый миллиметр. Не замечает, как крепко сжимает коленями бедра. И как неосознанно отзеркаливает плавные движения чужого тела. Как они жадно трутся друг о друга, словно от этого зависит больше, чем чья-то жизнь.

А потом их движения теряют плавность.

_(ритм ломается вдребезги)_

Том закусывает шею Роланда под подбородком и слышит гулкое и раскатистое, рождающееся в чужой широкой груди. А потом Роланд низко на выдохе стонет, и Тому кажется, что он видит галактики.

Его подбрасывает и скручивает.

Ровно для того, чтобы спустя несколько долгих вздохов найти свое сознание в крепком захвате чужих сильных рук.

Тяжесть Роланда все еще прижимает его к матрасу, но Том совершенно не стремится менять положение.

Между ними липко и мокро.

Роланд загнанно дышит, не сводя с него глаз, а Том невольно замечает как покраснели его уши и шея.

Поцелуй получается невинным и неловким.

Словно не было минуту назад рваных всхлипов и постыдных движений друг к другу.

_(словно у них есть что-то светлое впереди)_

И в этот момент засаленная визитка в полупустом бумажнике в кармане смятых брошенных у кровати джинс кажется Тому его счастливым билетом.  



End file.
